Spy Love
by KatemonLazuli
Summary: Agent Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore are sent for a mission in Italy, together. They know nothing about each other, may have a hard time getting along, but will have to work together to take down one of the most dangerous mafia men - Georgio Bicelli. Danger, action, bickering and love will be reunited in this rollercoaster that is spy life.
1. Chapter 1

The plane landed at 7 :30 precisely.

The passengers applauded enthusiastically, glad to be alive and congratulating the captain for doing what his job was – landing safely and keeping them unharmed. Bonnie rolled her eyes at that, finding the gesture stupid, and merely looked out the window, contemplating the beautiful landscape outside.

Soon, the stewardess _'_ voice rang into the first class of the plane, announcing the hour, the weather and the temperature outside. She informed the travelers on how to proceed to get out of the plane, and indicated for them to do so in the calmest way possible, to ensure the fluidity of the way out.

As Bonnie expected with pre-annoyance, people ignored the voice's instructions and got up hastily, pushing around to access their luggage and bags above, complaining about the slowness of others, as they rushed messily toward the exit. The bruhaha made her head pound furiously, and she sighed angrily.

In moments like this, Bonnie really got what scientists meant when they said humans weren't so different from monkeys. Sometimes she wondered how such creatures ended up being the "most intelligent" animals of the world. Humans liked to give themselves this title, but Bonnie swore some of them were as brainless as a rock. Little pretentious things.

She got up once her neighbor left the seat and she slid into the line, holding a black business suitcase close to her chest. Bonnie never left anything in the shelf above. She preferred keeping her things with her, where her eyes could watch them and her hands slap away any curious hand trying to reach it. Her job also forced her to do so, she couldn't exactly leave her files at the sight and grasp of everyone. Secret classified files. That could become terrible weapons in the hands of enemies.

Once she was out in the sunlight, the brunette took a deep breath and let the refreshing air fill her lungs. Although her job asked her to travel a lot, all around the world, it didn't mean that she liked it very much. She wasn't afraid of flying, but she wasn't a fan of it – patience wasn't really one of her virtues, though she knew how to have some in requested circumstances.

She crossed the airplanes' runway in a hurry – she could tell she would be a little late for her appointment with the boss, all the while keeping the business suitcase practically tied to her. Once in the airport, Bonnie planted herself in front of the baggage carousel, and grabbed her blue suitcase when it passed in front of her green eyes.

She looked at her watch and frowned a little – it was 8:15. She was supposed to be there in fifteen minutes. Bonnie grabbed her blue suitcase and pulled it behind her, walking determinedly as she followed the big signs hanging in the air. She had already been in New York plenty of times, so she knew the way out pretty well and arrived at the taxis' place in less than five minutes.

She stopped in front of a blue sign reading "TAXIS" and glanced around. Immediately, she spotted the yellow cab she had been ordered to take at her arrival – the one with black windows and a license plate ending with DJ. The boss's initials. She headed toward the cab and the driver got out to welcome her. Dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, the brown-eyed man stepped around the car and came to stand in front of her.

"Good morning, Miss. May I see your ID card?" he asked with a Spanish accent.

Bonnie returned the salutation and nodded her head before pulling her ID card out of her purse. The man took it and read it closely. Then, he pulled out a weird, small object out of his pocket and scanned the card with it. It made a small beeping sound and a green light appeared at the bottom. He handed it back to her with a slight nod.

"The card's good. The agency's password, please?"

" MM458320DJA," Bonnie recited impassively as he stared at her.

"Perfect. Everything's in order. Please climb in, I'm going to take care of your luggage," the tanned man told her and gestured for her to get in after opening the back door.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled.

She kept the black business suitcase with her, along with her purse, and let the driver put everything else in the truck. The driver entered the car and started the vehicle before finally pulling out of the taxis' airport parking lot.

Bonnie took a glance at the tablet attached to the front seat before her. The starting point and the destination were written in big, red letters, and the road taken to get there was drawn in black, a yellow round moving slowly as they drove, representing the cab. She raised her watch – 8:35. She was already late, but it wasn't her fault. There had been a problem in Paris' Charles-de-Gaulle airport, where she had previously been sent to.

The caramel-skinned woman sighed and massaged her throbbing temple. According to the tablet, she would be at the _Scarlet International Spy Agency_ at exactly 8:55. Using her lateness to get more familiar with the case she had been given, Bonnie pulled a yellow file out of her business suitcase and started reading it with furrowed brows.

* * *

Damon panted, sweat dripping down his face and torso as he focused to find out the best way to beat his adversary.

If he went a little on the left, his enemy could take advantage of it and throw him one by the right. If he positioned himself well enough on the right, he could use his adversary's moment of surprise and give him a punch in the jaw. But he wouldn't have more than two seconds to do so, and this was too short. If he didn't do it on time, his enemy would take over.

Shrugging, the blue-eyed man opted for the third option – a kick from the floor. Unexpected and well-placed. It was the best option. So, Damon threw himself on the floor, slid between his astonished enemy's legs and kicked him in the back from behind. Startled, and groaning lowly, his partner fell on the floor and Damon smirked in victory.

"Well done, mate!" the man hissed from the parquet.

"Thanks, Jimmy! You weren't too bad yourself," Damon winked as he leant toward his friend and extended his hand for him to take it and get up.

"Well, I _am_ the only one who dared accepting a training session with you!" the blond man retorted as he massaged his back.

"You know you're one of the bests here, Jim'!" the dark-haired winner gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder. Jimmy winced but nodded. "Come on, let's change and then drink ourselves some nice Bourbon. It's on me," Damon said.

"Seems like a good plan," Jimmy agreed with a smile.

They took their bags and wiped the sweat off with their towels, and headed toward the training room's exit. Just as they reached the door, a feminine figure stopped them in their tracks.

"Agent Salvatore, you are wanted in Mister Jefferson's office as soon as you can," a pretty red-head dressed in a formal feminine suit informed them in a casual tone.

"Right now?" Damon frowned, still shirtless and dressed in sport shorts.

"Hum…You might want to change before, he didn't say it was _that_ urgent," the woman bit her lip as she eyed him hungrily.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend.

"I guess our Bourbon time will have to wait. You'd better go and change rapidly," he sighed, annoyed.

Damon nodded and looked at the young secretary before him. She was shamelessly ogling him, which he found amusing but quite common. Nature had been very kind to him, and his job added to his charm – who wouldn't want to brag about having a secret agent boyfriend with blue eyes and a perfect Apollon body?

He had already seen her around before, she was new to the SISA. If he remembered correctly, her name was Shona. As a spy, Damon had really good memory.

"Shona – that's it?" her long red curls bounced up and down as she nodded with a bright grin. "Did Mister Jefferson tell you what he needed me for? It's supposed to be my day off," Damon asked her as Jimmy raised a curious eyebrow.

Shona frowned and looked down at the scarlet tablet tucked against her chest. Her brown eyes scanned the screen attentively before she looked up at Damon.

"Not really. Mister Jefferson said it was a particularly secret case, and that it had to do with the man he told you about at the agency's reception, last week. He didn't give more information," Shona answered with a shrug.

"That'll do it, thanks Shona. Tell Mister Jefferson I'll be there in ten minutes," Damon thanked her with a smile and she nodded before turning on her heels to deliver the message to her boss.

"What do you think this is about?" Jimmy asked him once Shona was out of sight.

"The only man the boss told me about at the agency's reception is that Italian criminal - Georgio Bicelli," Damon replied with furrowed brows. "Apparently, it's a very hard case. The American Secret Services have been trying to get him for years, but up to now, he's always found a way to escape them. According to the boss, Bicelli's considered as the founder of today's most ferocious mafias," he added thoughtfully.

Jimmy's eyes widened as they started walking again toward the changing room.

"Sounds like a hell of a dangerous mission!" he exclaimed. "Is that why he took you? Because you're the best agent here?"

"I don't know if he took me for that mission yet. He simply hinted I was on his choices' list," Damon corrected as they entered the changing room and started stripping.

"If he needs you in his office and that it has to do with this Bicelli guy, I think it's safe to assume you've been chosen," Jimmy deadpanned with a raised eyebrow as he opened his locker.

Damon shrugged and wrapped a dry towel around him.

"I guess we'll see. But right now, I really need to hurry," he stated as he stepped in a shower.

Jimmy nodded. "Tell me how it went," he said anxiously.

Five minutes later, Damon was clean and dressed in his usual agent's outfit – a black smocking with a scarlet shirt underneath. Jimmy was still in the shower. He hung his spy's ID card on the pocket next to his chest, checked his hair in a mirror and grabbed his business suitcase from his locker, before heading out.

He didn't know what was waiting for him in the boss' office, but he hoped it was good and exciting. His job was his passion, and Georgio Bicelli might be the biggest mission he would be given in his career. Damon loved action. And he loved complicated, dangerous situations like this case could provide him.

* * *

When the yellow cab pulled in front of a giant black and grey skyscraper, and the driver told her she was here, Bonnie thanked him and quickly stepped out of the car. She grabbed her suitcase and clasped her purse around her shoulder, holding the business suitcase in her free hand, before walking toward the entry.

Two Chinese men, dressed in the same uniform – a scarlet suit with black shoes and a black tie, stopped her in front of the tinted glass-doors.

"Agent's ID, please Miss," the one on her left asked nicely.

Bonnie opened her purse and pulled it out without a word, before showing it to the security guard.

"Miss Bonnie Bennett, 24 years old, Mystic Falls. Agent's number: 23448970. Previous destination: Paris, France," he recited to his partner, who typed it on a small tablet embedded in the wall.

"She's here on Mister Jefferson's demand. She's official," the man on her right confirmed to his partner, who nodded.

"Very well. May I ask you the agency's password of the day, Miss?" the security guard asked with a thick Chinese accent.

"Of course. MM458320DJA," Bonnie recited for the second time.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"You may enter, Miss," the one on her left told her as he gestured for her to do so.

"Thank you," she gave a small smile.

The doors slid open and Bonnie stepped inside. What she saw rendered her speechless but excited to be here.

She had never been inside the _Scarlet International Spy Agency_ 's official building in New York. The green-eyed brunette had been employed by the agency two years ago, at the age of 22, when she had just finished her political and agent formation. She had been one of the best students of her promotion, and one of the youngest to get her diploma.

The SISA had contacted her after they had heard about her professional career. Back then, Bonnie needed a job and though she hadn't intended to become a spy for the American Secret Services at first, the wedge proposed by the agency, as well as all the advantages going with it, and the promise of an adventurous life filled with action – which she needed after spending most of her life in a small town named Mystic Falls, convinced her to accept the post.

She had been to Paris, Madrid, London - but never to the agency's official headquarters in New York. Usually, spies only came to New York when the boss in person had a special mission for them, and that it needed direct dialogue between them. Otherwise, they were simply ordered to go here and there through one of the agency's several firms everywhere around the world. Which had been the case for Bonnie, up to now.

Her green eyes scanned the entrance hall with an admirative stare. It was very high, and big. A splendid marble staircase, a few meters from where she stood, led the way down to the reception. Two scarlet flags hung over the modern grey counter, the agency's initials written in bold white letters in the middle.

The receptionists wore a white and scarlet dress for women, and a white and scarlet suit for men. They seemed overbooked with phone calls, files to sort and clients to inform while taping on the latest version of Apple's MacBook Air.

The hall was filled with different sorts of people rushing inside elevators or up the stairs – secretaries, businessmen or women, agents, informaticians, and other employees like security guards or cleaning women and men.

She noted the signs hanging in the air to help people find their way in this maze. There were four staircases on her left – one leading to the training area with sports rooms and changing rooms, the second led to the informatic area, the third to meeting rooms and places of receptions, and the fourth to the "Filebrary" – Bonnie guessed it was like a library, only filled with all the files handled by the agency instead of books.

On her right, a long line of elevators stood, each serving several departments. There were so many she couldn't tell you all of them. She spotted the most important one though – the fourth elevator which led to the secret agents' apartments on level 365, and the boss' office on level 492. That should tell you how big that building actually was. It resembled a real military base.

Behind the reception were many other doors, but they seemed off limits, except for specific people. The brunette suspected spectacular things to hide between these doors, like a phenomenal warehouse of planes, private jets, and other powerful vehicles used for missions. Or terrible weapons.

Once her observation was done, Bonnie stepped toward the first free receptionist she noticed. She was feeling quite nervous, and all this greatness and modernity only added to her stress. She already knew this mission would be particular, and probably the most important one she had been given up to now.

"Good morning, Miss. How may I help you?" the female receptionist asked in a formal tone while tapping things on a scarlet tablet.

"Good morning, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm here on Mister Jefferson's demand. I received a call from the agency a few days ago," the brown-skinned woman said.

"I'll need your agent's ID as well as your usual ID card for verification, then," the receptionist told her as she looked up from her tablet and extended her hand.

Bonnie sighed. How many times would she have to present her IDs? Well, it _was_ a Secret Services Agency, but still… At least the security was serious here.

"Here," she placed both of her cards in the woman's hand.

"Thank you," a few taps on the computer, a beeping sound and two green lights before she gave them back to Bonnie. "Alright, everything's okay. Do you remember the number of the file given to you?"

"Hum… 120365, I think. Wait – I've got it here," Bonnie said as she pulled it out of the black business suitcase.

"Perfect," the receptionist tapped again on the MacBook and handed the file back to her. "You'll need to take the fourth elevator on your right, then up to level 492 and wait for someone to take you to Mister Jefferson's office," she told her as she turned and picked something up from a drawer. "You'll also need that pass. It has your name, your agent's number on it and the day you've been employed to the Scarlet Agency, as well as the destinations you've already went to, along with the identification number of each mission you've done so far. Present it to Mister Jefferson's secretary," she added and handed her a scarlet badge with the information she had just recited.

"Okay. Thank you," Bonnie smiled before bending a little to take her luggage.

"Don't bother with those. Two security guards will get them and take them to the suit you've been given. You must know that you'll be in New York for at least a few days," the woman informed her with raised eyebrows.

Bonnie nodded. She had accepted the mission after reading the detailed mail sent to her. She knew that she would be staying here for a few days before flying off to her mission's destination.

"Of course," she said.

Just as she pronounced those words, two black men appeared next to her and took her things. Bonnie let them do their job and headed toward the fourth elevator without losing any more time. She was already very late.

She hoped Mister Jefferson was tolerant. Otherwise, her first impression would be pretty bad.

* * *

When Damon entered David Jefferson's office, he was talking with a tall black man. Judging by his expression, the conversation was serious and dealt with some important business.

Damon waited patiently for the men to finish their talk, as was the secretary, and crossed his arms. David noticed them out of the corner of his eyes, and gestured for them to step closer.

"Very well, Mister Labokov. I'll let my informaticians know about this and deal with the damage. Thanks for informing me," he said to the black man.

"Of course, Mister Jefferson. Have a nice day."

"You as well," the grey-eyed boss returned politely.

Mister Labokov thanked him and turned to leave the room without another word. He acknowledged Damon with a small nod, which the agent returned shortly.

David Jefferson's personal secretary stepped forward once the black man was out of the office. She was holding a scarlet tablet and a pile of files in her hands.

"Mister Jefferson – Agent Damon Salvatore is here, as requested," the Mexican girl announced with a smile. "I also have a few files you need to sign, please sir," she handed him the documents.

"Thank you, Malika. I'll give them back to you once it's done," David answered nicely as he took the files and placed them further on his desk.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Malika asked as she grabbed the empty cup of coffee from the boss' desk.

"Not for now, thank you. You may leave," he replied with a more authoritarian tone.

It meant secret business was about to be talked about. Discretion was expected.

"Very well, sir," the secretary nodded before walking out of the room, not before throwing Damon a small smile.

She closed the door and David Jefferson stood up to shake Damon's hand.

"Good morning, Damon. I hope you're not too mad at me for asking you to come here on your day off," he welcomed him with a smirk.

"Good morning, sir," Damon returned the handshake. "Not mad, but more curious. What did you need me here for, sir?" the agent frowned interestingly.

David gestured for him to sit down in front of him, and did the same. He pulled a yellow file out of one of his numerous drawers, and opened it in front of Damon so he could see.

"For this," the boss simply said.

Damon's blue eyes went down to stare at the papers in front of him. He scanned it quickly before spotting the most important information in big black letters – _**Georgio Bicelli, Case n°120365. Operators: Agent Damon Salvatore, unknown agent n°2. Destination: Florence, Italy.**_

His lips lifted into a proud smirk as he raised his head back up to look at his boss.

"I'm chosen for this mission?" he asked for good measure, already thrilled about the news.

David nodded. "Yeah, you are. I admit I hesitated a lot between you and Enzo Saint John," Damon suppressed a snort at the name.

Enzo was a good agent but a real douchebag and he hated him ever since he had first met him. The competition was hard between them. This was a big victory for him, which made him smirk even bigger.

"- but I think you're more prepared for this mission than he is. I hope I took the right decision," the brown-haired director narrowed his eyes at him.

"You did," Damon assured. "So, what exactly will I be doing in this mission?"

"Georgio Bicelli is considered as the founder of today's Italian mafias, as I told you last week. The American Government has been trying to arrest him for years, in vain. Several of the police's infiltrated men confirmed the fact that he was planning a big coup d'état. Meaning that he will be intending to take the Italian president's place," David started as he crossed his arms. Damon nodded and waited for him to continue, captivated. "Georgio Bicelli wants to avenge himself from the amount of times the American Government sabotaged his plans and almost got him. He hates us. According to the infiltrated agents, Bicelli is in possession of a powerful missile, the only model in the world, which he intends to use on the United States once he'll be in power. It would destroy the whole country in a few minutes," he explained impassively.

Damon's heart was pounding furiously. This mission was everything he _adored_ – danger, complexity, action and worldwide importance. The pression was big but he loved it.

"That's why the Scarlet Agency has been asked to intervene on the case," Damon guessed with passionate eyes.

David's head bounced up and down. "Indeed. We're the only agency who hasn't intervened yet. All the previous ones failed," he informed him. "Georgio Bicelli is a real danger for the country, that's why you need to get him. Multiple gangs of his act on our territory, and there's no doubt they'll be helping. He controls them from all around the world," David finished as he watched Damon closely.

"I suppose I'll need to integrate one of his factions?" Damon questioned without an ounce of fear.

"Indeed. But you won't be doing it alone," David announced as he pointed to the bold letters on the document - _**"unknown agent n°2".**_

The dark-haired spy frowned deeply as he read it again. Never had he been sent on a mission with a partner. This was a first. The idea didn't please him – Damon was one who liked to act on his own. Listening to a partner's suggestions annoyed him, especially if they didn't see eye to eye. All spies may follow the same formation, they didn't share the same methods for all.

"What do you mean? Why do I need a partner? Who is it?" he bombarded his boss with questions, eyeing him suspiciously.

David smirked, amused. He knew Damon wouldn't like it, but it was time to teach him how to work in team. This mission would be very exciting to watch, he could tell.

Just as he was about to answer, the door opened on Malika and a beautiful, brown-skinned woman. Damon's head jerked and his curious azure gaze met the woman's impassible green one.

"Mister Jefferson, Agent Bonnie Bennett has arrived," the secretary announced formally.

Damon's eyes settled on the unknown woman, taking in Bonnie's curvaceous body, her smooth-looking caramel skin, her shoulder-length curvy hair, and her jade orbs. She was stunning. He smirked, suddenly glad to share a mission with her.

David watched him with amused eyes.

"Thank you, Malika. Welcome to the Scarlet Agency, Agent Bennett," he stood up to shake Bonnie's hand.

"Thank you, sir. Sorry for being late," she apologized with a shy smile.

"No worries. You're just on time for the presentations," the director replied as he mentioned Damon. "Agent Bonnie Bennett, meet Agent Damon Salvatore, your new partner for this mission," he introduced them, his face flickering with malice.

Bonnie turned toward Damon and cleared her throat. He was a sight to see. Muscular chest, jet black hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, and thin lips. His smirk promised great sex and his attitude hinted at arrogance. This last point kind of turned her off. She hated arrogant people.

"Glad to meet you, Agent Salvatore," she said, unimpressed.

Her eyes met his without blinking. Oooh – how he liked it! Fierce and hard to get. Everything he loved.

"The pleasure's mine, Agent Bennett," he returned with a smirk.

He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss against her palm. Bonnie rolled her eyes as discreetly as she could and forced a smile.

"Very well! Now, let's talk more seriously about this mission," David broke the awkward tension in the room.

Both agents glanced at each other briefly before sitting down in front of the desk, as David placed himself on his leather armchair.

"You'll be staying a few days in New York to prepare properly. This means training every day, studying the case every day and getting to know each other before the departure," he eyed them closely and waited for any kind of reaction.

Damon glanced at his new partner and noticed Bonnie's neck stiffen. She was nervous and didn't seem to like the "getting to know each other" part. He fought another famous smirk of his to keep a serious face, but internally was delighted. He had found a new occupation – teasing Bonnie and making her like him.

When David saw there was no reaction to his previous words after a few seconds, he continued. Bonnie thanked him in her mind. She could feel Damon's eyes on her, studying her closely, waiting to jump at any kind of reaction she would give him. Only a few minutes spent in his company, and she already disliked him. The mission would be fun, she kept from scoffing.

"Once you'll be in Italy, you'll need to get in contact with Georgio or one of his men as soon as possible. The goal is to infiltrate one of his closest gangs to learn more before acting. A fictional cover has already been set up for you – you'll be a couple of small criminals wanting to join the mafia for more fun. Exactly the type of people Bicelli likes," Jefferson continued and they both listened carefully, not wanting to miss a thing.

Bonnie ignored the bothering information – the couple thing, and focused to remember every single detail their boss was giving them. Fortunately, Damon had stopped glancing at her and was serious again. Bonnie figured this mission raised his biggest interest, judging by his captivated expression. No, she wasn't staring.

"For the rest, you'll have to improvise and decide on your own. There will be some of our men joining you as backups but they'll make themselves discreet. Another team will accompany you in Italy in case you need anything. They'll be helping you in terms of material, equipment and any kind of information you'll need on the people you'll meet there," the director said.

He stood up, walked toward one of his locked furniture, and took something from it before locking it back up. He came to sit back behind his desk and handed two badges to Bonnie and Damon. They glanced at it curiously before taking them.

"These are your new fake ID cards. Your names are Bonnie McCullough and Damon Grey. An entire file will be uploaded with fake information about you, including the supposed crimes you're supposed to have committed. This way, Georgio won't get suspicious in case he decides to do some researches on you two. Which he will," David explained as they nodded understandingly. "That's all you need to know for now. Study the case very closely to make sure you're familiar with the mafia you'll be integrating. Any question?" he asked with a smile.

Damon nodded and Bonnie looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"When are we leaving for Italy?" he tilted his head to the side.

"In five days," David answered shortly.

Their eyes widened. Five days – it was little time to learn everything perfectly. But they were spies – they had to deal with what they were given.

"And how long do you think the mission will last?" Bonnie wondered, a note of annoyance in her voice.

Damon knew it had to do with the amount of time she had to spend with him, as his supposed fiancée. The challenge would be lit.

"At least a month. Maybe more," their boss replied with a wink Bonnie didn't know how to interpret.

Damon smirked and she bit her lip. Well, that should be fun. An entire month with this Damon guy. Or more. She really couldn't wait. Neither did he.

* * *

 ***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

 _Hey readers! I'm back with a new fanfic, inspired by one of our fellow Bamon friends (Ale thanks for that, special mention for you ;) 3 ) !  
_

 _I don't really know where I'm going with this. I've totally improvised everything - usually I write down ideas and try to connect them with events to form a base for the fanfic. But this one just popped up into my mind so I have nothing ready for the upcoming chapters. Inspiration will be my motor key. I've completely made up this Georgio Bicelli guy and the mafia thing, I've got no knowledge about that so sorry if I make monstruous mistakes. I just liked this background for the story._

 _I hope you like this first chapter, though nothing happens much. Tell me what you think in reviews, I write for them !_

 _Kisses, KatemonLazuli._

 ** _*** REVIEWS ALWAYS MUCH APPRECIATED ***_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie's POV:**

After making sure we had everything we needed in the files to prepare for the mission, Mister Jefferson had given us the key and number of our personal apartment. Level 365. Number 12 for me, 14 for Damon.

Mister Arrogant insisted to accompany me to my room, eyes full of self-confidence and seduction, but I immediately turned him down. I knew avoiding him was the total opposite of what I was supposed to do, but I needed some time to myself to get used to the idea that I'd be spending a month or more with him, as his supposed fiancée. Besides, his behavior was irritating me. He seemed to be the type of men who could get any woman he wanted, and I wanted to show him it wouldn't work with me. Realistic I was concerning his beauty and sexiness, but an easy woman it did not make me.

So, I took the elevator to reach my new house, and Damon mumbled something about going to see one of his friends. Jimmy, I think. He was obviously vexed by my refusal. Good point.

The suite was quite spacious – there was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a nice balcony on its right with a splendid view on Manhattan, and an adjacent bathroom. It was very luxurious. The sheets were soft, the furniture very modern, and the shower was entirely made of glass, big enough for ten people to wash themselves at the same time. There was also a white, marble-made bath and a magnificent mirror in between the tub and the shower.

Honestly, I felt like a real diva. Madonna and Beyoncé had better watch out!

Once I was done visiting my apartment, I dropped my purse on the bed, and threw myself against the soft mattress. I moaned in delight, exhausted. The bed was so comfortable I didn't want to budge from it until next year.

However, I spotted a mini bar next to the balcony's window, and that was enough to make me get up and walk to it. I opened the small door and clapped my hands happily when I saw the Champagne bottle standing inside of it, in a bucket of ice cubes. There were also sodas and water, but I needed some sweet alcohol after the last events.

"Come here, gorgeous," I said with a grin and grabbed the bottle before closing the mini bar.

I searched the furniture for a glass, and poured myself some Champagne when I finally found one. Deciding I deserved some nice bath after the flight of this morning, I took some clean clothes from my suitcase and brought them to the bathroom. I started the bath and finished my drink while waiting for it to be at the right temperature.

Looking at my empty glass, I shrugged and went back into the bedroom to pour myself another one. What's the point of being a spy if you can't enjoy the advantages of it? I stripped naked and climbed into the bath, enjoying the warm water which soothed my tired and sore muscles.

Humming happily, I selected a playlist on the tablet embedded into the wall next to me, and closed my eyes. My glass of Champagne was placed on the corner of the tub, waiting to be sipped as I relaxed in the bath.

Just what I needed.

* * *

 **Damon's POV:**

I found Jimmy in the eating area - a long buffet with several tables for spies and other employees to feed when they needed to.

Mister Jefferson had given me a new apartment, one next to Bonnie's so it'd be easier for us to communicate. I suggested I could accompany her to her room, since she had never been here before and could get lost, but she categorically refused and merely said goodbye before rushing out of the room and in the elevator. I admit I was quite surprised. And turned on.

I didn't know what it was with her, but her impassibility and fierceness only made me want to try even harder. She was a challenge to herself, one I intended to win. And though she seemed unsensitive to my charm for now, it wouldn't last for long.

If you share a mission with a sexy, gorgeous partner, might as well enjoy it, right? I knew how to be serious when I needed to be, it wouldn't distract me from my mission. And Bonnie was totally my type. It's been a long time since I felt like actually conquering a woman instead of just sleeping with her. But let's not get too deep now – she was just an exciting occupation. It was a fun game for me.

"So, what's up Jim?" I asked when I sat down in front of him at his table.

He looked up from his plate and smiled when he saw me. I knew he couldn't wait for me to tell him if I was taken or not for the mission.

"Nothing much. I worked a little after you left and then it was lunch time," the blond man shrugged. "What about you? Are you going on this mission?" he asked eagerly.

Slowly, my head bounced up and down. Jimmy practically squealed and I rolled my eyes. I loved this man, but sometimes he really acted like a girl.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you, mate!" my friend gently slapped my shoulder in congratulations.

"Thanks. But I'm not going alone," I smirked.

Jimmy's brows furrowed and he took a bite of his sandwich before asking:

"What do you mean? You got another agent going with you? As in a partner?"

"Exactly. And a sexy one at that," I winked mysteriously and waited for his reaction.

"A _female_ agent?!" his eyes widened. "Gosh, I can't believe you're that lucky! I really am reconsidering my job, lately," Jim groaned and I chuckled.

He always said all the pretty girls were for me, and none wanted him. Which wasn't far from the truth, except Jimmy did date. And he wasn't ugly either, though less muscular than me.

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to like me. So, I think it's going to be quite hard," I confessed as I took a sip of Jimmy's soda.

"Wait, what?! You're saying a woman is _actually_ resisting you? _The_ Damon Salvatore?" he mocked a shocked face and I hit him playfully.

"Stop it," I laughed. "I'm disappointed. And vexed. She touched my ego," I brought a hand to my chest, where my heart was supposed to be.

My partner laughed and I waited for him to calm down. He shook his head and his lips formed a dirty smirk.

"No, but seriously – what does she look like?"

I wiggled my eyebrows and gave him a knowing look before answering his question. I tried to be as explicit as I could, so he'd get the most accurate portrait of my new partner.

"Fierce green eyes who seem to read you like a book, smooth-looking caramel skin, curly brown hair you want to tangle your fingers in, and full, kissable lips you can't help but want to taste," I described as accurately as I could. "Oh, and absolutely amazing muscular legs…," I added with a bite on my lip.

Well, that was the impression she had given me. A real goddess to my eyes. Jimmy had stopped eating, his eyes planted on me, his mouth hanging open as he gaped with the rest of his sandwich in his hand.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed after some seconds.

"What?" I frowned, amused.

"You got all this in just a few hours with her?!" he stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…," I replied slowly, not seeing what was so impressive about it. I was a hard observer – Jimmy knew that.

He shook his head and smirked at me. He really needed to stop doing that by the way – it was _my_ signature.

"You may have not impressed her, but she _completely_ seduced you," Jim stated with a finger pointed at me.

His eyes screamed "Don't deny it, you know I'm right, mate!". And hell, he was…

"What can I say? I'm weak when it comes to hot women," I simply shrugged in response.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV:**

Just as I was about to untie my towel and put on something lighter for the afternoon, someone knocked at the door.

I sighed and quickly adjusted my towel so none of what my mama gave me would slip, before making my way to the door. I silently hoped it wasn't Damon.

Not ready to make an effort yet. Rude me.

"Yes?" I asked before opening, my hand on the doorknob.

"Agent Bennett, there's a message from Mister Jefferson for you," a kind masculine voice spoke form the other side of the door.

Not Damon's. The first thing who struck me about him was his very seductive, but authoritarian tone. Some would find it extremely sexy and very attractive, I found it annoying.

Reassured it wasn't my new womanizer of a fiancé, I pulled the door open and placed a smile on my face. A small, brown-haired man stood in front of me, holding a piece of paper with a scarlet writing on it.

"Thank you," I said and grabbed the paper he was handing me.

"Have an enjoyable day, Agent Bennett," the man replied in a cheerful tone.

"Call me Bonnie. And you too," I returned politely.

He nodded with a smile, thanked me and said goodbye before walking away and disappearing in the corner of the corridor.

I closed the door and immediately unfolded the paper. My name was written in scarlet letters on the top, and when I opened the paper, a small text was nicely written in the same color.

 _Miss Bennett,_

 _I hope you are well installed and comfortable enough in your new apartment for the days to come. I trust you to study the case very closely, and be ready to discuss strategy more knowingly tomorrow morning. I will need you and Mister Salvatore to be in the meeting room number 40 at 9:00 a.m. precisely._

 _But for now, I think it is time to evaluate your level, and measure it to Damon's, as to start getting to know each other. Therefore, I would like you to join Mister Salvatore for a training session at 2:00 p.m., today. I unfortunately can't be there to see it, so you'll both be left alone, but I genuinely recommend you to do it. I'll consider it the first proof of your will to succeed in this mission._

 _Have a nice day and training session,_

 _DJ._

Great. Just great. Perfect, really. Exactly what I needed. _A freaking training session with Mister I-Know-I-Can-Get-You Salvatore!_ I'm thrilled.

I exhaled loudly and put the paper on a counter. I took a quick glance at the clock above it – it was 1:45 p.m. I had exactly fifteen minutes before the training session. Even better.

Resigned, I dragged my feet to the bedroom and dried myself with the towel. I knew I couldn't avoid that one. The boss counted on us and considering it was a Secret Agency, he'd probably know it if I didn't come to the training. What would it say about me?

Besides, I guess it was time to show some resistance and stop avoiding Damon because his attitude unnerved me. I barely knew him, and here I was acting like a scared little puppy. Or a bitter grandma.

Maybe it'd be the perfect way to prove him I wasn't the type of women he usually seduced so easily. That would be a step forward.

And who knows, I might discover some things about him too, and realize he isn't so bad? In five days, I'll have to spend an entire month with him, anyway. Might as well suck it up and act my damn age.

I dressed in some sports leggings and bra, put my blue Nikes on and tied my hair in a cute bun. I made sure to grab a small bottle of water and my room keys, which I placed in my bag, before heading out and locking the door behind me.

Fortunately, I already knew where the training area was, thanks to my sense of observation. And my reading skills, since it was indicated everywhere on big, scarlet signs. Yoo-hoo, I'm a genius.

I followed them and found out I didn't have to get back down to the reception and take the stairs leading to it, since everything was connected in the building. Ten levels down in the elevator and I was in the training area.

It was a long corridor in a U-figure, forming a high footbridge above what I guessed were the changing rooms and a big relaxation area with couches, armchairs, TV, and a small bar. I could really get used to this palace hidden inside this skyscraper than no one suspected.

Walking slowly as I admired the decoration and modernity of the place, I passed several sports rooms. All of them had transparent windows so everyone could watch what was happening inside – it reminded me of the dance rooms in _Un,Dos,Tres!_ One of my favorite series. Pedro was and always will be my sixteen-year-old crush.

I happily contemplated other spies or agents doing their daily workout. Some rooms only contained sports machines, others were specifically dedicated to tennis, basketball, boxing or climbing.

Finally, I arrived in front of the one I was supposed to be training in with Damon. It was the only empty one. Obviously, he wasn't there yet – it was 1:58 p.m.

I shrugged and decided to get in anyway, and do some warm ups before he got there.

The room was big enough, but smaller than the others. The walls were white and scarlet – of course. There was a black carpet in the middle of the room, delimiting the area in which the fight took place during the session. I guessed that's what we'd be doing – fighting.

Sounded fun. At least I could show Damon what I was capable of. Maybe it would shut him up for a while.

I smirked and put my sports bag on one of the benches along the walls. I pulled out my towel and hung it on the hanger above. Then, I stepped on the carpet and placed myself in the middle, starting by stretching my arms and legs.

* * *

 **Damon's POV:**

I happily walked toward the training room, shirtless with a towel hanging on my shoulder and a bottle of water in one hand.

I couldn't wait for this training session with Miss You-Won't-Get-Me-So-Drop-It Bennett. Hopefully I could make this new nickname change. Never say never!

As I approached the room, I made out a small figure standing in the middle of the carpet. Once I was close enough to look through the transparent window, my face twitched into a very appreciative expression. Bonnie was doing warm-ups. Of the stretching kind. My favorite.

I watched hungrily as she extended her arms and legs as far as she could, pushing her perfectly round ass backwards. Right in front of my interested eyes.

 _Damn._ She was something. All curved and flexible. Just how I loved women's bodies.

This session promised to be the best I'd ever have.

I opened the door and entered the room with a dirty smirk plastered on my face. She didn't seem to hear me and that's when I noticed she was wearing earphones. Good. It left me some more minutes to contemplate before she realized she was being ogled.

I discreetly put my things on the bench, trying not to make a sound. My eyes never left her mouth-watering body while I did so. The perv I was wasn't complaining as I waited for her to finish her warm ups and notice me.

Thanks God for this amazing gift. You're my man.

She did after a few more minutes. I kept an amused face as she straightened up and turned around, taking her earphones off. Her green eyes spotted me and she let out a cry of surprise as she jumped a little, startled.

"What the hell?!" she screamed furiously. "Did you _teleport_ yourself here or something?!" her hands lifted to rest on what I guessed was her racing heart.

Her brown cheeks were flushed with annoyance and I found it cute. _Cute?_ I really needed to stop hanging out with my little brother. I was starting to speak like him. Soon I'd be as cheesy and sensitive and I'd hear myself using terms like "heart-shattering", "cute", "sweetheart", or "kitty cat" on a daily basis. Not happening, bro.

"Something along those lines," I winked as she glared at me. "By the way, nice warm ups. You're pretty flexible. Can be an advantage in more than one situation," I complimented her as I scanned her body from head to toe.

I'd never say it enough but – _damn._

Bonnie rolled her eyes – my little finger was telling me she'd do that a lot around me - and put the earphones back into her sport bag.

"Luckily for you, you're just about to experience what my flexibility can do to you," she turned and gave me what I took as a teasing smile.

Oooh - getting better, are we? If I can get her to flirt with me, it'll be a good start. Which I will, even though it takes me a lifetime. She'll give in soon enough.

"I really can't wait, Bennett," my eyebrows wiggled.

"So, how do we do it?" she purposefully ignored my reply as she stepped on the carpet again.

I barely resisted the urge to reply something dirty, like – "Depends. Are you a doggy-style woman or a missionary one?".

Instead, I shrugged and placed myself in front of her. I deserved a lollipop. "You're the attacker?"

"Alright," she nodded. "Before starting – just so we're clear, I'm doing this for the boss," the brunette specified with serious eyes.

My eyebrows raised. "So am I."

"Yeah – don't be offended if I don't believe it," Bonnie deadpanned with a forced smile.

"I see you're of the judging kind. Not the best one," I retorted.

"Not my fault – you're quite readable," she shrugged as she held my gaze.

"And you're easily irritable, Judgy," I smirked in response. The annoyed look she sent me made my lips itched even further.

She crossed her arms against her chest, which made her breasts look even bigger as her sport bra revealed her brown cleavage. My eyes instinctively followed the appealing round forms but I stopped myself before she could notice.

That girl got more attractive each passing second, I swear. _Me likey._

"Let's find out if it impacts our fighting skills, then," she suggested defiantly and I internally rubbed my hands in excitement.

"Whenever you're ready," I agreed.

I barely had time to register what was happening as she smirked and her foot was on my chest the next second. Her kick was strong – I was on the floor.

 _Wow._ Rough fighter, I see. Would she stop becoming more and more perfect anytime soon? I was starting to wonder if Jimmy hadn't planned this all by searching a matching profile on _Meetic_. He could totally do that, by the way.

"Nice one, Bennett," I congratulated her from the floor.

"New rule – no talking while training, Salvatore. It's a fight, not a cute chit chat on a date in a restaurant," was her authoritarian reply.

Did Jimmy hit the "Soulmate Match" button while doing researches?

Bonnie didn't give me time to get up and tried to aim another well-placed kick at me, but this time I was ready. I caught her foot in my hand and pulled to make her fall on the ground. She didn't, but it allowed me to get up before she could respond. She had very good balance.

* * *

One hour past as we trained, trying to put the other down any chance we could and starting over everytime one of us won. Up to now, the score was at 5 for Bonnie and 4 for me. Never had I met a female agent as strong as _I_ was. She was impressive. It only added to her sex appeal.

On several occasions, our skins made contact and we could feel each other's human warmth. My hands on her stomach, her legs wrapped around my waist, our mouths centimeters away, her backside thrust against my manhood… It did things to my neither regions and I noticed it perturbed her as well. Though she hid it behind a fake impassive expression. This was torture, at least for me.

I was standing again, and since she was the attacker, she attacked again. This time, she opted for a cunning move I didn't see coming. Bonnie made to run and jump on me, but at the last minute, her legs curved and she was slipping in between my legs. However, I anticipated her next move, and just as she was about to jump on my back to disbalance me, I grabbed her leg and turned around to pin her against the carpet.

I hadn't realized this position would affect me. And her, apparently.

Both of my arms were holdings hers up to keep her from doing anything. My naked chest was pressed against her breasts, so much I could feel her erected nipples. Probably due to our physical interactions. Or, to something else.

I couldn't help smirking. And then something weird happened.

We were breathing heavily, lacking air after this intense hour of training.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV:**

Sweat trickled down my neck and slipped into the space between my breasts. My face was shining with perspiration and my mouth hung open to try and catch some air. My bra and leggings stuck at my skin.

His hair was wet and his muscular torso held me down to the ground. Drops of sweat dropped from his face, landing on my cleavage, and our panting breaths mixed together. I could feel his abs pressing on my delicate stomach, and his masculine tits teasing mine. Unwillingly, my body was responding to our proximity.

His hands around my wrists caused an erotic image to pop into my mind. Our entangled legs made me think of how sexual our position was. His stomach pushing just above my lady parts created a wave of shivers that rushed up and down my entire body. I saw him smirk but didn't find enough courage to tell him off. Truth was he _was_ affecting me.

I tried to calm down my hormones – result of several months without sex – and looked up at him. The first thing I noticed was how blue his eye color was. Azure eyes. Icy stare. But also how _deep_ they were. Like his whole personality was reflecting behind them.

His smirking face vanished and he frowned. Maybe I was studying him too obviously. I tended to do that a lot – analyze people. It was my thing. In intimate and non-intimate moments. I didn't know how to characterize this one.

My green eyes stayed on him as he dropped his gaze to my mouth. His head lowered a little and my lungs were suddenly overfilled with oxygen. For a second I thought he'd kiss me. I didn't know what I'd do then.

But he didn't.

* * *

 **Damon's POV:**

She was tempting. Very tempting.

Gorgeous to no end. Some rebel strands of brown hair had escaped the nice bun she had made, framing her pretty face perfectly. She looked like a professional's photography.

I saw her green orbs contemplate me, and it stirred something behind my ribcage. Her mask had fallen for a second. Just enough for me to study her as well.

From the moment I'd first seen her, she'd struck me as the confident kind. An independent woman who didn't need a man to be happy. An honest person who liked to let you know what she found annoying and unpleasant in you. She'd made it clear during the first moments of our meeting.

Yet, right now, I couldn't' help but feel like I _did_ interest her. Or at least, I _did_ affect her. She may not like my personality, but my body did something to hers. We were undeniably physically attracted. I could tell by the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the shivers running down her arms and legs.

Her skin felt soft and smooth. She looked so delicious – brown, caramel-like color that I found irresistibly sexy. I could smell her perfume – vanilla and sweat, due to our latest activity. It was addictive.

One of her legs twitched and caused her thigh to brush against mine. I almost lost my breath. The gesture was so erotic and sexual I couldn't help the hot feeling going down to my penis. Something was really happening there. I never got so turned on by a woman, at least not so quickly and for such little things. It was ridiculous. It was training, I'd done it plenty of times with other female agents before, and never had I found myself in this situation. Like I'd just finished foreplay.

She glanced at me and I refused to meet her stare, too afraid of what she'd see in it. I felt vulnerable under her eyes. She had been right on one point – I was quite readable. And she was a very good reader.

So instead, I lowered my eyes to look at her lips. What a mistake. The impulse to kiss her was almost impossible to resist. But I didn't want to ruin this moment. I didn't know what type of moment it was, but what I knew was that it was pleasurable. No, not in the sexual meaning, for once.

Her mouth was full and pink. Cupid-bow lips, cute nose. She was a cliché and a living fantasy. She was dangerous.

Our breathing slowed down and our brains stopped being clouded by the proximity of our bodies once several minutes had passed. Then, the atmosphere changed and became awkward and embarrassed.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

Bonnie shook her head and cleared her throat. The moment was over and now she found herself wishing to be a mouse so she could run away from the room and lock herself up in her apartment.

What the hell had happened? How could she have lost control of her emotions and senses like that? It was wrong. Very wrong. She couldn't be attracted to a Don Juan like Damon. She had to get a hold of herself before it got any weirder – and more problematic.

"Hum – I… Huh – I think it's enough for today," the brunette finally managed to say.

Her dark-haired partner seemed taken aback, pensive.

"Yeah, hum – I agree," he nodded after swallowing hard.

She seemed to have pulled him out of his thoughts, and curiosity showed up at her thoughts' front door. But she quickly shrugged it off, judging it was too personal and _so not_ the thing to do right now.

"You need to – huh – get off me. So, I can get up and all," the caramel-skinned woman stated embarrassingly. She made sure not to look at him.

"Right. Sorry," Damon apologized before letting go of her arms and pushing on his elbows to get up.

The man draped a nervous hand around his neck and rubbed it, not knowing where to put himself. It was weird. He'd never felt like this before – embarrassed after a sexy moment. Usually, he was all smirky, and teasy, and winky… Not this nervous, sorry mess. She just had this intimidating attitude which uncommonly made him feel that way. There, it was her fault. Plain and simple.

"Thanks," Bonnie mumbled as she made her way to the bench where she had put her things.

Damon did the same and they both grabbed their towels and wiped the sweat off their bodies in silence. The brunette untied her now completely destroyed bun, and he watched as her beautiful brown curls cascaded down to her shoulders.

He quickly averted his gaze once he realized he was gazing and pretended to be looking for something in his bag.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower. What time's dinner?" her small voice forced him to lift his head and make eye contact.

"Dinner starts at 7 p.m. and lasts till 9 p.m. You can come and eat anytime in between," he replied with an unusual normal tone.

No humor. No flirty sentences. No smirks. No winks. Just normal. Bonnie got a weird feeling - as if she was talking to another person, not Damon. But she quickly focused on something else. She felt uncomfortable – she needed to get out of here. There was too much tension.

"Got it. Thank you," she gave him a small smile.

Which he didn't return.

Bonnie ignored it and took her bag, walking toward the door without another word. Just as she was about to pull the doorknob, Damon stopped her in her tracks. He was holding her wrist – gently.

"Knowing Mister Jefferson, he probably organized a big dinner for you to meet all the team we'll be working with, though. So, make sure you don't have a note with a special time and place for dinner before going to the refectory," he informed her with a thin smile.

The brunette watched him closely, before nodding. His hand on her wrist caused her body to remember the effect he had on her, and she muttered a "Thanks for the info. See you," before rushing out of the room.

Damon watched her practically run to the elevator and disappear between the doors. He shook his head and stepped back to grab his bag, before heading toward the changing room. Something told him Bonnie didn't want to see his face before dinner, which would happen if he went back to his apartment.

The thought made him chuckle and he suddenly felt lighter. An amused smirk made its way on his face as he realized what had just happened between them. Bonnie reacted to his touch. Which meant she wasn't so indifferent – which meant she wasn't inaccessible.

He felt like himself again.

* * *

 _ ***** TO BE CONTINUED *****_

 _Hey there!  
_

 _So, I've deicided I won't write big chapters for this fanfic because otherwise it takes time to write, edit, and post and you'll be waiting forever in between each chapter. Small bits like this are easier to post regularly, and at least you actually remember what happened in the previous chapter before beginning the next one lol._

 _So, for now there's not too much action. I'm trying to convey the dynamic I'm going to use between Bamon for this fic. Do you like it?_

 _Obviously, there's more to Damon and Bonnie's story than just being spies. They've got personnal stories too, concerning their life, which I'm still developping in a corner of my mind. I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was short, and I'd love to read about your impressions, how you felt, if you loved the writing or if something bothered you... etc. Really anything. It helps me get the idea of what the readers like and dislike, what they expect and how I can get better._

 _All I can tell you is that Bonnie's probably gonna meet the whole team in next chapter. For now, you know about David Jefferson (the boss), Jimmy (Damon's friend), Bonnie and Damon. Oh, and I mentioned Shona and Malika, but they're not the most important ones. There are other people who'll be part of this fic, I think you can guess easily. They'll become regular characters but POVs will always be Bonnie's, Damon's or the Narrator's._

 _Here, I said everything I had to say for today. Enjoy, everyone!_

 ** _*** REVIEWS ALWAYS MUCH APPRECIATED***_**

 _Kisses,_

 _KatemonLazuli (my name's Manon by the way :p).  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie's POV:**

I readjusted my red cocktail dress as I reached the end of the long corridor. My hair was tied in a beautiful professional bun, with two free strands of hair hanging on each side of my face, that I spent half an hour making so it'd be perfect.

Damon was right – David Jefferson had organized a welcoming dinner for me to meet the team, tonight. I found the note pinned to my bedroom door when I came back from our training session.

No one could imagine how nervous I was right now. I was about to meet people who worked for one of the most important secret agencies of America. I mean, so did I and Damon, but – these were especially smart people who elaborated weapons, fake files, and complicated algorithms to assure the protection of secret agents. They were the technicians behind an amazing concert, the musicians who sublimed a singer's voice, the writers behind dialogues who made actors seem incredibly talented.

In short – they were the ones who would make sure I stayed alive while on this mission. I think it was enough to feel stressed out, right? Just think about it – I had to make a good impression. Show that I was serious, smart, grateful, kind, motivated and loyal. Otherwise, why would they want to work their asses to ensure my safety? If I acted like a complete bitch, or a superior narcissist like Damon, they could just be like – "Fuck that whore, let's leave her in her mess. We'll see how she gets out of that one alive!"

Okay – I really needed to calm down. It was ridiculous. They couldn't do that. It was unprofessional and severely punished by the government. Get a grip on yourself, Bonnie!

I took a deep breath and felt my muscles relax as I let positivity overwhelm me. There was no reason to apprehend this dinner.

The security guard at the entrance of the room smiled at me when I came to stand in front of him and extended his hand.

"ID card, Miss, please," he asked nicely.

I nodded and pulled it out of my small purse. I had learnt to never wander in the SISA's building without my secret agent's ID. Security was strong here and there were guards everywhere. Totally normal, judging by the importance of what was done and discussed here.

"Here," I said as I showed him the small plastic paper.

"Thanks, Miss. Have a nice dinner," the man replied politely and stepped aside to let me enter inside the room.

"Thank you."

My jaw dropped when I finally got a glimpse of the place I'd eat dinner in. There was no doubt that it usually was a reception room.

It was as large as a ball room, with a long, wooden table in the middle. The walls were covered in a Louis XIV-like wallpaper – red with golden fleur-de-lis on it. I had always loved the French Sun King's period.

The other side of the room gave a splendid view on Manhattan with gilded glass-windows, reminding me of Versailles. Chandeliers and candles were lit everywhere, gleaming above the table and on the gorgeous marble fireplace in the back of the room, creating a warm and royal atmosphere.

The sound of my heels echoed on the tiled floor as I took a few steps, and my eyes widened when I raised them to look at the table. It was full of different sorts of food and drinks. Could've fed a whole country – I felt uncomfortable at the thought that there were people in the world who starved or suffered from malnutrition. I at least hoped than nothing would be left once dinner was over.

From what I could see, several people were already there. I immediately noticed a bubbly blond girl over the fireplace who was talking with a hot guy with hero hair, and a thin blond man staring at the food with envious eyes, not far from them. My eyes narrowed to search for Damon but I didn't spot him.

"Miss Bennett, glad to see you. Welcome to one of our reception rooms," Mister Jefferson's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned toward him and saw that he was smiling at me. He was wearing a classic suit with a scarlet medal whose center was surrounded by a golden laurel wreath, reading "SISA" in the middle. Probably a recognition of his title – Head of the Scarlet Agency.

"Mister Jefferson, good evening. And thank you. It's really breathtaking here," I commented, impressed.

"Our designers will be happy to hear it," my boss stated proudly. "Something else is quite breathtaking as well, if you may allow me," he playfully winked at me.

My cheeks blushed furiously and I looked down for a second. How was I supposed to react to my boss complimenting me, huh? I bet he got along very well with Damon.

"Thank you, sir," I smiled back once my shyness decided to leave me alone. "And yeah, your designers can really be proud of their work. I love the contrast of this reception room with all the modernity of the building. Very inventive," I spoke my honest opinion.

"You have very good taste, Miss Bennett," he smirked.

Somehow, I couldn't decide which age to give him. He was physically very handsome but seemed older than me and Damon. Yet he had this same mentality as us and the playfulness of a young man. My bet was between 35 and 40.

"Please, call me Bonnie," I corrected him. Miss Bennett sounded too formal to me.

"Only if you call me David, then," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"As you wish, David," I smirked. He was funny and seductive. Was he related to Damon? I was seriously starting to wonder.

"Alright. Will you please follow me, Bonnie? I'd like to introduce you to two very important people who will accompany you on the mission. Damon should be there soon – he's rarely on time for receptions," David chuckled lowly.

I nodded silently and let him walk me to the fireplace as he extended his arm for me.

* * *

 **Damon's POV:**

 _Where the hell are U?! U know I feel uncomfortable when there are 2 many people around me. And Mr. Jefferson scares me. U know that too._

I laughed as Jimmy's message appeared on my phone screen. I was currently in the elevator, checking myself in the encrusted mirror on my left. Taking care of your appearance required a lot of time. Time I couldn't waste wondering whether I'd be on time.

Hence why I was always late at formal dinners and receptions. Sometimes meetings, but more rarely since I didn't have to get all dressed up for those. Understand that my role as a handsome man was to live up to it and keep that beauty shining.

 _In the elevator. Be there in 5. Relax. And Jefferson isn't scary. U're weird with this obsession._

I answered my friend and looked up to see that the next level would be the one I'd get out of the elevator.

 _Hurry! I'm not weird, U Big Muscles. He has this "I-can-turn-U-into-breadcrumbs-with-a-snap-of-my-fingers" mafia look that goes with the authoritarian stature. Don't judge me._

I shook my head at Jimmy's reply. That guy was really something. Scared and brave at the same time, a very uncommon mixture.

The sound of the elevator doors sliding open forced my head to raise back up and I put my phone inside my tuxedo's jacket pocket before stepping out in the corridor.

Noise could be heard from the guarded door I caught sight of at the end of the long hallway. Everyone was already here. I'd be the last one to arrive, as always.

I passed the security guard without needing to show him my ID card, since it's been quite a long time that I've been working in the building. Besides, I knew him – it was that Tyler guy who had quit being an agent due to the accident which had happened on one of his missions. He had lost his wife, Olivia Parker-Lockwood, aka "Liv", killed in an explosion. Her and Tyler were very renowned, they were the best agents here when I started in the SISA. All of this had happened three years ago.

"Evening, Tyler," I greeted him.

"Damon! Always the last one!" he returned with a laugh.

"Now, a leopard can't change its spots," I smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"True, true. Come on in, and enjoy dinner," he stepped aside to let me pass.

"You know I will," I winked at him as Tyler shook his head.

Once I was inside, the first thing I did was scan the room to find Jimmy and put him out of his misery. I spotted him not far from the fireplace, gazing at the garnished table with appetite. Here and there, he threw nervous glances around him, teared apart between feeling uncomfortable with so many people in the room, and dying to taste the food.

"Hey buddy," I gently tapped his shoulder. His head was turned toward a delicious-looking turkey and he didn't see me coming.

"Damon! Oh, my god!" Jim jumped, startled. "Don't do that! You know I hate it. I nearly had a heart attack!" he glared at me and I rolled my eyes. Drama queen.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Is that a real question? Because you know you're always the last one to arrive, mate," he stated rightfully.

"I'll take that as a yes," I frowned. "Have you seen Bonnie?"

"Bonnie?" his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Agent Bonnie Bennett. The beautiful creature I'll be working with in Italy?" I reminded him enthusiastically.

His eyes widened and his mouth formed an "O". "Right. _The_ Bonnie," he smirked. What did that mean? Wait - I preferred not to know. Jimmy could be a movie director with all the things he imagined. "Of course. She's right behind you, mate," he gestured past my shoulder.

I thanked him and started turning around to see her, before something came to me. Jimmy had never actually met Bonnie nor seen her. I stopped and stood back in front of him.

"Wait – how do you know it's her? You've never seen Bonnie," I wondered curiously as my brows furrowed.

Jimmy shrugged. "I recognized her the moment she entered the room, thanks to the very accurate description of her that you made to me, last time," he said. "By the way – bravo! It was extremely realistic and _detailed_!" he winked.

"Wow. I was that good?" I surprised myself, smiling proudly.

"Hmmm," my friend nodded. "You were completely bewitched," he smirked knowingly.

"Oh, shut up!" I rolled my eyes and sent him a warning look. "Stay here. And don't touch the food. I'll be a few minutes."

Before Jimmy could complain, I turned around and searched for Bonnie. I immediately spotted her – hard not to. My eyes landed on her elegant, sexy silhouette and my mouth dropped. Bet I was drooling too. She looked stunning.

My brain was suddenly very slow and it took me a few seconds to get a grip on myself and force my mouth to close and my feet to walk toward her. She was talking with David, who I guessed was introducing her to Caroline and Stefan.

"Let me introduce you to two very important people who will accompany you on the mission with Damon," I heard my boss say.

I decided to wait a little and let him do his work before making myself known. This way I could admire her a few more minutes without her noticing. That's what you did in front of a masterpiece.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV:**

David placed a professional hand on the blonde's hip and pointed her out with his other hand.

"This is the lovely Caroline Forbes," he introduced her as I nodded politely. "She's the very talented Creator in Chief of all the gadgets used here by our spies," the boss sent her a smile which she returned with a proud expression. "It includes weapons, outfits, earpieces, incorporated microphones, waterproof suits, X-ray glasses and many other things you wouldn't even think of," he informed me.

My eyes widened and I looked at her with admiration. She must've been very smart to invent all of that. A real intellectual. It was another form of being useful than traveling the world to fight dangerous people the way agents like me did.

Caroline grinned at me once Jefferson was done presenting her and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie. I'm sure we'll get along just fine!" she exclaimed excitedly.

This girl seemed very – energetic. It was a good start. At least I wouldn't be bored to death with her. She seemed very friendly and kind too.

"Nice to meet you too, Caroline," I shook her hand with a smile. "I guess I should thank you for the numerous times your gadgets saved my life. We owe you all a lot," I said sincerely.

She dropped my hand and blushed a little before brushing it off like it was no big deal. "Don't worry about that. It's team work, after all – you beat the bad guys, and I create gadgets to help you beat them up," she shrugged playfully.

Everyone laughed and I told myself I couldn't wait to work with her. I liked her way of thinking. I bet she was just as badass as me behind this intellectual impression she gave.

Once everyone had calmed down, David turned to the guy with bright green eyes and hero hair. He resumed the presentations and gently tapped his shoulder.

"And this is Stefan Salvatore, one of our best strategists here," the guy held up a small hand and waved it with a wink. I chuckled. "He'll be the one speaking in your ears when circumstances will ask for it. He'll analyze everything happening around you, guide you inside a building, give you information on each person you'll cross path with, and decide which plan to execute in case of flight – like telling you where to exit if needed," David explained.

I nodded and addressed Stefan a kind smile. His job was very important too. Our lives would basically depend on him in certain occasions. It was a big responsibility.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bonnie. I can't wait to be working with you," Stefan took my hand and kissed it softly.

My cheeks reddened and I saw Caroline roll her eyes while David smirked. These three seemed to know each other very well. I assumed Caroline and Stefan both worked here since long ago.

"Same for me. You sound extremely talented too," I smiled at him.

Then a detail I hadn't paid attention to suddenly clicked in my mind. Stefan Salvatore. _Salvatore_. Like Damon! Right on cue, my irritable partner showed up and cleared his throat behind David.

"Yep, Stefan's very gifted in his job. No wonder – it's my little brother, after all!" Damon grinned at him and sent me a flirty look as he eyed me up and down.

Oh, boy. I'd be working with two Salvatores. What a joy…! If Stefan was anything like his brother, I wouldn't hold it together very long.

"Damon! You finally decided to show up!" our boss teased him.

"Yeah, sorry for the lateness. Couldn't find my special body shampoo," Damon replied jokingly. David laughed and I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Who said that to their boss? Most of all, the director of a _freaking_ Secret Agency?!

But it didn't seem to bother David as he hit his shoulder playfully. "Why doesn't it surprise me, Damon?" he said.

"Because I have very sensitive skin?"

"Haha! Probably!" David shook his head.

I saw Caroline rolling her eyes and Stefan looking down in hope to make people forget it was his big brother talking. I bit my lip to stifle a laugh at his desperate expression and smoothed my dress instead.

However, the moment I dreaded the most finally came. The one where the fresh memories of our sensual training would come back to me as my eyes met his. David's laughter stopped and he said something to Caroline and Stefan while Damon's intense stare planted on me. I couldn't look away.

Damon looked handsome. It was a euphemism. He rocked that black suit to perfection. Clearly, if he wasn't so arrogant and flirty, I'd totally ask him on a date. And maybe even take him to my room. I'd never admit it to him, but he was very elegant. What a waste.

I noticed that same flicker of vulnerability in his blue orbs that I had found so mesmerizing while he covered my body on the training room's floor. Heat started to warm my body up as I remembered the feeling of his skin against mine. I tried to hide it by licking my lips and clearing my throat to let some fresh air in, but I could feel my cheeks reddening.

Damon noticed, but to my surprise, he didn't do anything to tease me about it. No smirk. No flirty wink or dirty comment. He simply looked at me and blinked after a few seconds. Then, he moved to talk with Stefan and that's when I noticed he was slightly blushing too. My inner self told me it was because he had felt caught. Which meant he had been thinking deeply while staring at me, explaining the lack of reaction concerning my red face. This guy was a mystery I had a hard time to pierce.

"Good evening, everybody!" Mister Jefferson picked up a glass from the table and tapped a fork against it. The clicking sound made all conversations stop in the room and everyone looked at him with interest. "You all know that we are here to welcome a new spy, Agent Bonnie Bennett!"

Everyone cheered and applauded and I waved embarrassingly, hating to be the center of attention. This time, Damon smirked at me while Stefan and Caroline gave me encouraging smiles. They must've been at the same place I was, years ago.

"The SISA is very proud and honored to count this amazing and talented young lady in our team. If you may take a seat, we are going to start dinner and proceed to further presentations all the while. Bon appétit!" David announced and everyone went to sit around the long table.

My boss led me to my seat – he was sitting at the end of the table, and I was on his right, while Damon sat in front of me, on his left. Stefan was next to him and Caroline on my right. The rest of the people faced each other till the other end of the table, but no one was facing the boss. Of course.

As I placed my fancy ass on the comfortable chair, I glanced around the table and swallowed loudly. There were at least fifty people, no kidding. I wondered who they were and what they'd be doing in this mission. They weren't all coming with us to Italy, were they? What size would the private jet be, then?

* * *

 **Damon's POV:**

Jimmy sat next to Caroline, in front me. He was a little on my left but we could still make eye contact and wink at each other or share knowing looks here and there.

The boss briefly introduced "background people" to Bonnie – back up fighters, some doctors and nurses, engineers, technicians and experts. He also told us the Italian police will be helping us if needed during the mission.

My partner smiled politely at each of them and nodded repeatedly, secretly asking herself how many more names she'd have to remember. I knew it, I had been at her place three years ago. Besides, the look on her face betrayed her – her lips were closed in a thin line and her brows furrowed while her eyes held a flicker of annoyance in them.

"So, now it's time to introduce you to the last two people I haven't mentioned yet," David smiled at her and took a sip of his glass of Champagne.

We were now close to the end of dinner. Dessert would be served soon. Presentations had taken most of it.

Bonnie swallowed her bit of turkey and turned to our boss, faking an enthusiastic smile as she waited for him to go on. She was tired of all these presentations. David could tell, but it was needed. He addressed her a knowing look and gestured toward a curly brunette at the far end of the table.

"The pretty woman on my left, over there, is Katherine Pierce. She's another agent like you and Damon, a spy," he started but Bonnie cut him off with a frowning face.

"Why is a third spy coming with us?" she questioned confusingly.

David raised an eyebrow at the interruption. He wasn't used to people being so at ease with him. I smirked – Bonnie wasn't like everyone else. She wouldn't be tamed.

"If you may let me finish, Miss Bennett, you'll understand soon enough," he replied impassively. Bonnie didn't excuse herself and merely nodded, impatient. "Katherine will be there as a backup cover if anything goes wrong with yours. If somehow, you and Damon are discovered, Katherine will be there to take your place," he explained as Katherine smirked at Bonnie and curled a brown strand of hair in her perfectly manicured fingers.

I rolled my eyes and Bonnie looked at her with a weird look. Something told me she wouldn't like her very much. Understandable.

"Oh," Bonnie cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I don't get why she has to come with us right away. The mission may not require her – intervention," she stated carefully, throwing Katherine a furtive look.

"I need to be on the spot in order to intervene if the mission fails, Agent Bennett. For that, I'll need to know about everything that happened from the beginning, in _details_. Bicelli might suspect me otherwise," Katherine replied coldly.

The tension suddenly rose in the room and everyone glanced at Bonnie, waiting for her come back. I didn't really understand why Bonnie reacted this way, but I wasn't complaining at all. I was always up for some kitty cat fight! The distraction was entertaining.

"I was asking Mr. Jefferson, Agent Pierce. But thanks for the detailed answer, although I'm sure Damon and I will make sure the mission doesn't fail," Bonnie sent her a constipated smile. "I'm sure you'd rather enjoy your time in Italy as free vacation than spend it working," she added in a fake polite tone.

Caroline almost choked at that and Jimmy suppressed a laugh. I stared at Bonnie, bemused, before throwing a discreet glance at Katherine. She was boiling. The boss intervened before Katherine could retort, and put an end to the lady fight.

"Now that it is clearer, Bonnie," David spoke loudly, ignoring what the two women had just said, "let's talk about Jimmy Gilder," he said.

I looked at my friend and saw him growing pale. Bonnie dropped the pissing eye-contest with Katherine and turned to look at the shy blond man.

"Jimmy is a trained IT engineer. You'll need him to crack mafia codes to get information, or break securities to enter a building without arousing suspicion or being detected. That kind of thing," David explained while winking at Jimmy, who swallowed hard and looked down to avoid his eyes.

I chuckled. Jefferson really did scare him off. Bonnie nodded once more and offered Jimmy an appreciative grin. Basically, he was a geek.

"That's pretty cool. Can't wait to see you doing all that stuff!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you," Jim mumbled and blushed furiously.

"Well, now that everyone has been introduced to Bonnie, let's finally enjoy dessert!" David exclaimed happily as waiters walked in and placed the plates in the center of the table.

Pudding, chocolate cake, fruits, and French pastries. I licked my lips impatiently at the sight of those, and I saw Jimmy rubbing his hands enviously.

"Dig in!" the boss said and everyone was served what they desired.

A few minutes into eating dessert, David turned toward me. "So, tell me Damon, how did that training session go with Bonnie, by the way?" he side-eyed her teasingly and continued. "What did you think of her fighting skills?" he asked curiously.

I saw Bonnie immediately lifting her head to look at me, waiting for my answer. I sent her a confident smirk and put my spoon down to answer my boss.

"Well, it was pretty – intense," I let out casually. My partner glared at me and her expression was threatening, daring me to say more. "Bonnie surprised me. She's very fluid in her movements and incredibly flexible. She acts quickly and efficiently – hits right where it's needed!" I told my boss and smirked naughtily as I felt Bonnie's foot jabbing my knee furiously under the table.

"Really?" David's eyes narrowed as he eyed me and Bonnie mysteriously. "Perfect, then. What about you, Bonnie? Did Damon measure up to you?" he winked playfully.

I saw her cast me a vengeful look and smile at David as she kept an innocent face. "To be honest, I thought beating Damon would be harder than that. I guess the fact I needed to prove my worth motivated me enough to pierce his secrets," she shrugged nonchalantly.

My mouth opened and closed in surprise and I fought to keep my composure. How dared she?! My hand gripped the spoon tighter, so much my knuckles turned whiter than usual, and I stuffed a piece of cake in my mouth to keep from swearing at her. The little demon.

David chuckled at her words and I felt my skin redden. In the space of two minutes, Bonnie had succeeded in making me go from playful to angry. I didn't like it. I felt humiliated. Yeah, yeah, I know – pride's ruling my ego.

"Motivation is the key to everything, indeed!" my boss laughed with her as he gently patted my shoulder. My lips formed a thin smile and I saw her frown. "But you have to know that Damon is a great agent. His only flaw is that he's often too confident, which can cause him to lose concentration. That's probably what happened, right Damon?" he smiled at me.

I nodded curtly and threw Bonnie an icy stare as I faked a smile. "Yeah, this lady here impressed me so much that I forgot a man is to always double vigilance when confronting a female adversary."

"That is true, my dear!" David agreed gleefully as he laughed once more.

Bonnie met my shining eyes and blinked as she noticed the anger in them. Her stare intensified and I knew she was doing that reading thing again with her emerald orbs. I quickly looked away and focused on my slice of cake. I wasn't a damn book.

"Joking aside, I – huh… I think Damon is a very talented fighter," I heard Bonnie say to my boss in a small voice.

Ha. Trying to make it up to me, huh? Not working, honey. There are things you don't mess with – my pride being one of them.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV:**

Damon ignored me till the end of dinner.

I had to admit I didn't know what to think of his reaction. I felt guilty about saying something that obviously made him angry, but at the same time I was annoyed as hell with him.

 _He_ started it. Making innuendos to our boss about our "moment" during training and not caring how I'd feel about it! And then he was mad at me because I _joked_ about being disappointed of his fighting level? Pl-ease. This was way too easy.

When David announced it was time to go back to our quarters and do whatever we'd like for the rest of the evening, Damon rushed outside without even glancing at me while mumbling a "good evening" to our boss.

Sighing, I excused myself and quickly followed him, hoping not to be too late. I hated being on tension with people. Well, except that Katherine girl. She just rubbed me the wrong way.

Anyways – I'd rather solve a problem as soon as I could than let it hang in the air and ruin the mood. I wouldn't go to bed without talking to Damon, whether he liked it or not.

My eyes searched for a tall, dark-haired figure and eventually azure eyes until I spotted him turning a corner in the hallway. My brain ordered my feet to move faster and I almost reached the same corner when a voice called my name from behind.

"Bonnie!"

I recognized Caroline's high-pitched voice and groaned.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the girl from what I'd seen tonight – but now was not the moment. I wanted to understand Damon's freaking problem so I could put my ass in an elevator and wait for it to nicely drive me to my room, and then crawl into my bed and enjoy some well-deserved beauty sleep without worrying about what I did wrong!

One thing to remember about me – _nothing_ and _no_ _one_ should mess with my sleep.

"Wait up, Bonnie!" the blonde called again and I had no choice but to stop in my tracks.

Ugh.

I slowly turned around and acknowledged her with the less exasperated smile I could offer. It wasn't her fault and I was actually happy to see that she wanted to talk to me, but irritation didn't work well with my emotions.

"Caroline! What is it?" I asked, watching as she hurried to walk up to me.

"Hey! Sorry to bother you right now – I know you're probably tired and dying to get to bed -," she didn't know how right she was.

"It's okay," I interrupted her, knowing she couldn't guess what was going on with Damon.

"Okay," she smiled at me. "So, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to join us for breakfast, tomorrow? Then we'll go at the meeting all together," she suggested cheerfully.

My eyes widened a little at her words. I had completely forgotten about the meeting tomorrow morning. Another reason to catch Damon and talk to him before having to play formal in front of the boss. And everyone else.

Caroline's offer was tempting. It was clearly a step forward to fit me in in their little group. I was grateful for that – I hated being alone. Integration was important in my situation and I thought I'd like spending time with them all. They seemed very simple and nice. At least tonight.

"Of course, with pleasure, Caroline!" I agreed. "Thank you for thinking about me," I smiled appreciatively.

"Great!" she clapped her hands happily and I jumped a little. "That's normal, Bonnie. You're new – it's important for you to blend in. Besides, I think I'll like you a lot, actually," she added with a cute face.

"Same," I returned genuinely. "See you tomorrow, then?" I tried to cut our conversation short, scared I'd already lost Damon.

I could see my beauty sleep running away from me with an evil laugh, brandishing a victory flag while I collapsed on the floor.

"Yep! Goodnight, Bonnie!" Caroline grinned before pulling a small paper out of her bag. "Oh, and here's my phone and room's numbers. Don't hesitate, if you need anything," she stated and I noticed she had written on a napkin.

I took it and nodded, smiling. "Thanks. Goodnight, Caroline."

The bubbly blonde closed her purse and turned around to walk the opposite way I was going, toward her floor. She waved at me and I waved back, watching a she disappeared inside the elevator. Once she was out of sight, I quickly put the napkin in my own purse and started walking again.

I strode across the hallway I saw Damon disappear in, panting a little because those damn heels were killing my feet. He'd owe me a foot massage! Wait, no – his hands would not touch any part of my body again. I'd promised myself that after our little session this afternoon.

I hoped it wasn't too late. I knew his angry expression would haunt me all night if I didn't talk to him, and I wouldn't be able to sleep. There was no way I was attending tomorrow's meeting looking like a rebel gorilla.

A muscular silhouette appeared in my field of vision. I squinted and breathed out of relief once I realized it was Damon. He had just stepped inside an elevator and the doors were about to close.

 _Fuck my life._

Looking at the ceiling desperately, I sighed and took my shoes off before sprinting toward the elevator.

Damon's eyes widened in surprise as I slipped in between the doors right before they closed. Bringing a hand to my heaving chest, the other one holding my heels, I ignored Damon's confused face as he eyed me up and down, and tried to catch my breath.

Damn me. Why did I do such weird things? It was completely ridiculous, really. Now he'd think I'd chased his ass just to apologize to him. Which was partly true. The main part being I refused to let him ruin my sleep.

"Don't think you're special or something," I warned him with a raised finger after air had come back into my lungs.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

Damon looked at the breathless woman with a raised eyebrow, before shaking his head and avoiding her eyes. He said nothing and focused on the floors' numbers parading on the small screen in front of them.

Bonnie sighed and crossed her arms, turning to him. "I just wanted to apologize if I said something wrong at dinner."

Her head raised to look at him, waiting for the blow to come. But Damon stayed silent, still staring in front of him. Anywhere but at her. Somehow, this seemed to piss Bonnie off even more than if he'd told her to get lost.

She scoffed, uncrossing her arms and moving to plant herself in front of him. "Listen, _Avoidance Man_ \- I don't understand what I did wrong nor why you reacted so badly, but I just said I was sorry," she hissed. "I made a step forward. So, either you explain to me what the hell got you so riled up, or I'll just assume you're a hormonal asshole," she added while poking his chest with a mecaning finger.

That seemed to do the trick. Bonnie watched as the dark-haired man planted his angry eyes on her, and grabbed her pointed finger to lower it down. She rolled her eyes and threw him an impatient look, hastily removing her finger from his warm hand.

"Don't ever humiliate me like that again," Damon gritted out. Bonnie noticed his jaw tightening and frowned.

"I didn't know you felt humiliated," she shrugged. "I assumed you'd know I was simply joking," her tone was casual, which got on Damon's nerves.

She didn't measure the impact of her own words. Granted, she didn't know his personal background so she probably couldn't understand, but _still_. Her words had been negative about him, while his – though they were provocative – had been positive about her. That's what bothered him the most.

But don't go questioning yourself about something nonexistent – it was a simple problem of pride. That's it. No weird feeling about what she thought of him. _Not at all._

"Well, I didn't find it as funny as you and our _boss_ apparently did," he flashed her a here-and-gone smile.

Bonnie's eyebrows lifted and she gave him an "are you serious?!" look. She shook her head and went on the defensive. "Let me remind you that _you_ started it by making innuendos and giving me flirty looks in front of said boss, smarty-pants," the brunette replied furiously.

His muscles stiffened and he glared at her.

"Maybe, but _my_ comments were positive about you at least, Cruella Devil! Yours were disrespectful and negative!" Damon retorted as his face inched closer to hers.

"It's not my fault if you have a bigger ego than Narcissus himself!" Bonnie accused and refused to back up as she gave him a daring look. "You should work on that pride issue, you know?" she smirked, knowing she had him.

Damon's face reddened even more and she thought he might explode for a minute. Instead, the sarcastic agent took a deep breath and laid his hands flat on the wall behind Bonnie, boxing her in. The young woman froze and swallowed, suddenly feeling hot and hemmed in.

"And you should work on your resistance, Bon Bon," he smirked and bent down to whisper the next sentence in her ear. "You think I haven't noticed the way your body reacted to mine during our training session?" he tempted.

Air stuck at the base of her throat as his breath tickled her sensitive lobe and sent shivers running down her body. Bonnie licked her lips and tried to remember when it had gotten so sensual as Damon pulled away, mouth only millimeters away from hers.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's called a natural physical reaction, just as if my hand grabs your dick," Bonnie stated matter-of-factly.

Damon's eyes narrowed and he felt his member coming alive at Bonnie's words. _Uh oh_. Not the moment, buddy. Her eyes held his gaze and he couldn't suppress the amused smile spreading on his face. That girl was something.

The sound of the elevator's doors sliding open as they reached their level brought them back to reality. Bonnie blinked and bent down as she slid under Damon's arms, fleeing away from the irritating but mysterious man who did things to her.

"I guess next time we should just shut the hell up?" she suggested to close the debate.

She put her shoes back on and Damon watched distractedly when she slid her small feet into them, her sexy brown legs showing. He'd definitely need a cold shower before going to bed.

"Seems like a good solution," he agreed with a short nod.

"Good. I'll – huh – see you tomorrow, then?" the brown-skinned woman asked as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way back to their rooms.

Why was she suddenly nervous?

"There's a pretty good chance you will, since we've got a meeting," Damon smirked and playfully winked at her.

"Right."

They both arrived near their room doors and glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. Bonnie was the first one to speak as she pulled her keys out of her purse. "Good night, then."

"Good night," the blue-eyed agent returned nicely.

He watched her nod and shuffle with her keys as she reached her door.

"Bonnie?" Damon called right before she opened the door.

"Yeah?" she turned around with furrowed brows.

"Sorry for reacting like that. It was silly. You're forgiven," he said with a small smile.

"Good," she smiled, before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

Humming, Damon did the same and smirked to himself as he changed into his sleeping pair of boxers. This mission would be so much fun. He was making progress at seducing Bonnie. Although tonight hadn't been fake – he really did have a pride issue. Thank _Papa Salvatore_ for that.

But that was another story, for another time. And tomorrow was another day.

* * *

 ***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

 _Hola todos!  
_

 _So, here's chapter 3. Sorry for taking such a long time before updating! :p I hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit longer than the two other ones but I make sure not to put too many events in each chapter so you don't get lost in the story._

 _This one is a pretty important chapter because Bonnie finally met the rest of the team. Caroline, Stefan, Jimmy and maybe Katherine will be regular characters up to now. What do you think about the team, their jobs, the way I introduced them in this story? I tried to find something that would fit each character best. I'm still hesitating whether I add Elena in this story or not - what is your opinion about it? I'd have to link her to Katherine and the others, which seems complicated to me. Plus, I'm not sure I'll writer her very well._

 _The Bamon fight was totally not planned. It just went with the flow as I wrote and I decided to keep it because it put a little bit of action in the chapter. Besides, the scene allowed me to mark the Bamon dynamic even more in this fic. I hope you liked reading it._

 _Anyways, enough talking! Tell me what you thought about this chapter, if you like where it's going or not...etc. I'll gladly read you guys! Italy is coming soon. Next chapter should have a little bit of the reunion coming with the whole team to learn more about their mission, and then there'll probably be an ellipse._

 ** _*** REVIEWS ALWAYS MUCH APPRECIATED***_**

 _Thanks for reading,  
_

 _Kisses, KatemonLazuli._


End file.
